curse or blessing
by liza4545gmail.com
Summary: sesshomar who has always hated his half brother for his half demon blood and yet he finds himself in the same perdiciment. only to be fixed by the miko kagome, but is she really fixing him? or saving him? there will be lemon in upcoming chapters!
1. Chapter 1

~disclaimer~ i do not own inuyasha or any of the characters from the shows, movies, or manga. i do create characters that relate to my story but that is all.

for those who are new: when a partial name is stated with pov. it is meaning that persons point of view, sometimes the point of views are scrambled but i try to keep them centered around the person that is stated.  
(ex: sess pov: = sesshomarus point of view)  
please review with positive or negitive feedback, im always thriving to improve! enjoy!

sess pov:  
he walked through the Forrest cursing himself for his dulled senses his new appendages flicking on his head. 'damn that woman!' he snarled slightly pacing to the Forrest for the woman who could help him.  
~flashback~  
sess pov:  
he walked to the witch he had heard of that could expel the stain on his linage, his half brother. he had heard a couple of human talking, most of the time he would not care what the ningen (humans) had to say. although the conversation started to interest him when it turned to half breeds and them disappearing to become full demons when they come back from the witch. he had pressured the ningen into telling him where the witch was. he found out that the witch was located in the eastern mountains. he had to go, if he couldn't kill the half breed then he would make him better. make hime worthy of the tashio name.  
~later that day~  
he arrived into the eastern mountain after some quick dispatchment of eastern wolves. he had made it to the cave the ningen had said and found a pure arua emitting from the cave. he entered to find a woman bathed in light with pedals around the pure lit cave. it was a cave but the most pure light he had felt except for one other person he hadn't thought about in so long. he approached the woman that was obviously not a witch. "woman?" he said with his usual tone and the woman tilted her head up still facing away from him. "why is it that you come to me lord sesshomaru or should i call you Musuko (step-son)" sesshomarus mask almost cracked he was talking with the one woman he had said he brought back from the dead so many years ago. "how dare you!" 'how dare that ningen talk to us like that' "why are you here sesshomaru-sama?" he had so many questions but decided against it. "very well, let me accommodate the answers" she threw some powder into a fire and it sparked to life with images but the main one way inuyasha. "this fire will show you why you came, what you truly desire" he looked again at it seeing that inuyasha's ears where gone replaced with elfin ears like his own. he also was adorned with new armor and kimono which proved his rank as a young lord of the west. "how do i make the image become real?" he looked down at the woman before him. she looked up at him with sad eyes "why do you wish this image to be real? why does it matter to you what you brother is adorned with?" "he is a stain to are fathers name, if you where that powerful you would know this woman, humans where always weak". her sad eyes met his and he kept his mask. "very well" she hands him a bottle of a light glowing liquid, it smelled of humans and demons, many if them. "is this a trick woman" taking the bottle he looked over it. "not a trick, mearlly the answer to your problems, you must drink it now before it falters" "i must drink this? why would this sesshomaru drink a liquid smelling of humans? " "if you do not wish for my help then why would you come?" after she said it she threw more powder into the fire making the image come up again. "if this liquid harms this sesshomaru in any way it will be your head" "it will do no phyisical harm to you lord sesshomaru" at her statement he uncorked it and drank it quickly. it had a foul taste with an after taste of copper which fit with its rusty color. after he drank it he ended up in a doubled over position on the floor holding his head. he slowly felt his elfen ears slipping away and his claws getting shorter along with his fangs. his mokomoko becoming disattatched to his shoulder and shocking him as it got away. he looked to the ground his face full of shock and his masked cracked. "what have you done to me wench!" she gave him a blank stare and watched her eyes trail to his head. he slowly lifted his hands to the top of his head and felt a new found fluffy appendages, they where much like inuyashas but a bit bigger and had more fur around the base, but where there just like a half demons none the less. "i am true to my words, it did not hurt you physically, perhaps your pride is the only thing damaged" "i will kill you woman!" he lunged for her taking into account his now slower movements and no poison claws but he was sure he could still kill the woman who had cursed him to this, as his claws almost came into contact with her throat he paused. his body would not move to hurt the woman who had damned him to this fate. "you cannot hurt me sesshomaru, but my remedy will help with your problem" "fix this now!" "i cannot i do not have the power to undo this enchantment" "figures, humans have always been weak" he questioned only slightly his use of those words he had never spoken like this before, he deemed it his sudden loss of status. " who is then?" "are you aware of the shikon miko?" " yes i am aware what about her" "only she has the power to fix this" "she is untrained, weak, and mortal. yet you will send me to her? i think not! there will be plenty other demon sources that will be honored to help the lord of the west!" "as a half demon?" he held back an answer knowing they would not help him in his current state, most likley use it against him. "i am still stronger then most demons" to this she had the gall to chuckle at him in a most mockingly way " non the less the miko powers in the enchantment will either kill them or yourself and i must hold to my promise lord sesshomaru" with this she put her hands together to pray and next thing he knew he was in inuyashas Forrest pointed towards the edo village.


	2. Chapter 2

~disclaimer~ i do not own inuyasha or the original characters

Please review guys i thrive to make my work better and your guys opinions are the most important to me, even if there are negative comments i try to take it into account.

Sesshomaru pov:

~present day~

After finally getting to the village with his slower movements he cursed the woman one last time before finding his brothers scent in the village. As he got closer though he had a harder time finding his brother with all the extra human scents going on. 'Wherever my brother is that wench will surely be with him'. As he walked closer to the village he heard the usual screams but as he saw the men were coming closer instead of all running in terror of the great lord. "Kneel filthy humans, tell me where the half breed is" one of the men started talking but one man's comment stood out "seems that we are looking at one" sesshomaru turned on the man and swiftly grabbed him holding him by the neck and pulling his claws back ready to strike wanting to use his poison but couldn't. He would still slice the man's head off with his claws if he had to, just as he was about to do so he felt the air shift and next thing he knew he was on his ass in front of several humans and a familiar half demon. "Shit- hahahaha" he looked up at the half breed that was currently laughing so hard that he joined him on the floor. Standing up sesshomaru brushed himself off and tried to look at his half brother with some dignity considering he needed his help. "Inuyasha" "why the hell do you look like that and why are you here of all places. Your in the right place to die if that's what you're looking for" "i wouldn't use that tone with me half breed or your blood will run down my nails!" they both took a fighting stance and sesshomaru noted that his temper must be uncontrollable do to the situation. From a bit away sesshomaru heard a loud voice "SIT!" just after he saw his half brothers face and then it was gone into the floor. As the girl he had came here for approached he walked towards her and away from the unconscious half demon bellow him. Quickly he grabbed kagome and swept off to the forest away from the village and didnt stop. Kagome kicking and screaming and kept calling him a stranger? Did she really not recognize him? "Put me down now! I'm not some sack of potatoes!" he stopped about 15 miles from the village to drop her and cover his ear flinching at the pain "curse you woman stop that incessant screaming!" as she looked up at him her eyes became a little less grieved and then they turned irritated "why did you pick me up like that then! Conversation at the village would have been enough you know! Besides why this far out? And why did you bring me here? And why do you have ears? And-" stopping the miko's words he pressed his lips to hers and grabbed her cheeks pulling her into a deep kiss.

Kagome pov:

She watched wide eyed at the high and mighty jerk of the western lands as he suddenly kissed her. So many thoughts burned through her mind but one was getting him off. Without thinking about the consequences she raised her hand and slapped him against his cheek and took a few steps back.


	3. Chapter 3

**~disclaimer i do not own inuyasha or any of the original characters~**

 **Please review guys it would mean a lot!**

 **Partical lemon (sexual content)**

 **Sesshomaru pov:**

He stood there red mark on his cheek and dumb founded. Why had he just kissed a filthy mortal? And why had she struck him for it? Most women fell to his feet begging to be his mate but this human had struck him for his confused obviously misplaced affection? "Why have you hit this sesshomaru?" "what do you mean why did i hit you! You came onto me!" and slight twitch of his lip made a sense of teasing come into play "hardly miko, if i would have came onto you, you would be on your knees for more" he stared at the now blushing girl a smirk on his face "my name is kagome and i doubt with your stubbornness you would even notice a female at your feet" sesshomaru blood flared up taking the insult to his pride even further. "Why are you a half demon anyway what happened to you?" "a sorcerous enchanted me after i went to her for a dilemma" "and what dilima would that happen to be and why would it cause you to steal me away and then kiss this kagome" mimicking his choice word that he always used to make himself talk in third person "i-" for the first time in his life he was lost for words. This human had made him lose control of himself, teased him, and mocked him all in less than 15 minutes and he could do nothing. "Miko i need-" "it kagome!" "very well kagome, i need your help to get rid of this curse" she looked at him a moment almost as if looking at an interesting painting then stopping at the appendages on his head as if noticing them for the first time, and her eyes grew dangerously wide. Befored he knew it he was being pounced on by the very human he had been having trouble with all afternoon. "Ahh! They are so fluffy! Im sorry sesshomaru but i just have to touch them" as she rubbed the base of his ears he uncontrolably let out a soft whimper. Kagome looked down at him in shock, and mentally sesshomaru was putting a few things together. 'I am unable to control my anger or my other emotions, it hasnt been this way sense i was a pup. When i didnt have control! Because i dont have my demon blood controlling and keeping me in check i am no better then inuyasha with emotions, curse that wench' he took the moment to now look back at the woman currently strattaling his lap to reach his ears and noticed her staring at him. The blush on both of their faces was enevitable. "Sesshomaru? Are you ok?" with that she twitched her hands at his ears again and another light whimper better hid this time but still hearable escaped his lips. "Do you enjoy this? Awww! Just like a puppy!" she rubbed his ears more and his breathing became ragged he didnt trust his own voice to come out and say stop, and frankly even though she was human he didnt want her to stop. Who knew eares where so sensitive. 'Damn her can she not see what she is doing to me!' as her hands dug deeper and trailed his ear he had to find a way to get back at her for this. Obviously the little vixen enjoyed seeing the former oh so powerful sesshomaru enjoying himself, so just to embarrass her he had to try. 'What can i do'. He looked her over and found that even though she was a human she did not carry the labored scent of mortals she had a unique scent of water and purity. He looked further to find once again her curves to be plump and unlike the other humans, and to top it off her skin was a pretty milky pale like smooth silk. This knowledge only furthered to cloud his mind he had to keep his mind set. 'Where' he looked up to her slightly tilted neck and found that a perfect chance. He snuck his hands up and around her back ambracing her slightly and positionsing so he could easily reach her throat. One sweep of his togue rewarded him with a light whimper then a surprised squeak. He smirked and repeated his actions to toy with her further.

 **Kagome pov:**

As kagome saw the flicking ear on his head she lunged for them unconsiously they where so fluffy and addorable she just couldnt help it. She didnt even realize she was straddling his lap all she noticed where the addorable ears on top of his head. Bigger then inuyashas ears, even his sh elonged to touch but he never let her. She had always wished that in the begining she had touched them for longer. Now was probably the only chance she would ever get to touch the grreat lord sesshomarus ears and she wasnt passing up the chance. He needed her for something so he wasnt going to kill her. As she rubbed his ears she noticed that he had whimpered 'omg he wimpers just like a puppy would' after she heard that there was no way she could stop. Just knowing that not only she was rubbing his ears but he liked it! 'I might just get away with this' just as she thought it she felt his hands go up her back 'or maybe not' waiting for the repremand to come she was suprosed when a whimper came out of her as well. It took a moment to registure what happenedand then he didnt it again. He had licked her leck right under her ear? 'Why would he do that? is he picking on me? Ha! Ill show him!' and he was licking and nipping her neck causing her to let out small whimpers but she would not back down she started to rub his ears more. She heard a noise that was forgien to her escape his lips 'w-was that a moan?'


	4. Chapter 4

~disclaimer: i do not own inuyasha or any of the original characters~

(mature content)

 **Sess pov:**

He felt her tweak his ears again and felt a straight line of nerves cross his groin. 'This woman is making speaking to her very hard'. Nipping her neck unconsciously he dragged his fangs down her neck making her yip in slight pain and fall on her back taking him with her. Now in a very awkward position above her he realized the insufferable woman still had her hand on his ears. "Miko, what might i inquire are you doing, first you have the nerve to touch my new appendages, then stand to seduce me as well" the words flew from his mouth without thinking, just saying what he was feeling. He felt it a more open way to deal with woman but he would need to watch his tongue around others. As she seemed to realized what she was doing she pulled away and blushed prettily for him. Her modesty for once was a bit appealing but he did not mean to make her stop her ministrations on his ears. "Im sorry sesshomaru forgive me" another wave of crimson. As he saw this he couldn't help but lightly blush himself. 'Is she trying to make me jump her?' she was laying on her back her shirt hitched up to reveal her stomach and her skirt dangerously high up on her thighs. He usually thought that the outfit she wore was unbecoming of a woman even a human but given this sight he had to rethink his previous assumptions. "Miko.." he trailed down whispering in her ear. "What do you wish of this sesshomaru if he were to ask your assistance?" he trailed his tongue along her ear hoping to get a response quicker and maybe another moan from those cherry lips. "Anything?" he was surprised to hear her say this, was it not implied? Although he would prefer if it was to do with less clothing at the moment. "Yes miko anything you desire" giving a nip to her throat he was presented with another moan from her soft lips. So intoxicated by her fresh scent he almost missed what she had said. "A friends then? I know you aren't one for being friendly and all. Although the way you are now seems to be pretty friendly. I mean not that it wasn't my fault too but-" he cut her off with a kiss as she started rambling on, he needed to think. She had just asked him to be a friend too her? He was confused, never had anyone dare try to speak with him on such terms except rin. There had to be something else she wanted? "Are you sure miko?" "yes, you'll be friendly then? Like this?" another round of crimson. He soon realized she didn't even know what she meant. She wanted him as a sutor. What had he agreed to? Just another spot on her sutor scroll, right alongside his younger brother and that eastern wolf prince that was so fond of her. "Very well i will be a sutor, after you have served your purpose however i will be inclined to deny this". Giving him a surprised and then a smug look she replied with a very good impression of him " very well then if that is how it must be". Smirking down at the woman before him as he noticed again there position on top of each other he wondered at how he could really be a sutor with such an appetizing woman in front of him. Leaning down he licked her collarbone and down the tip of her shirt getting a surprised gasp from the girl. This will be entertaining indeed.


	5. Chapter 5

~disclaimer i do not own inuyasha or any of its original characters~

 **Sess pov:**

As he had started to trace her collar bone with his tongue, very distracted by her curves as she started to talk. "Why are you here anyway sesshomaru?" her giving him no satisfaction for his work not letting on if it felt good "i have told you miko, i need your help to fix this" licking her ear lobe to stir a reaction which was lacking still "well am i the only one that can help? How am i supposed to help anyway? What if i cant-" her voice trailed off in his ears as he focused on his ministrations a bit frustrated at his work going to waste, he heard her final sentence come through the haze. "Well we will have to go find this woman you met" pouting slightly as she started to move he realized that she was no longer in the mood. "Miko why must you move? This sesshomaru requires you to stay still" nipping her neck in reprimand he saw as her gaze turned to him in a mad fashion and noted how cute she looked when mad, "well **this kagome** requires we get on with this quest to solve you dilena, or has the great sesshomaru already forgotten his current state" "i have not **miko** " "its **kagome** " the smirk on her face gave away her amusement. Then he saw the spark of mischief in her eyes and knew he was in for a treat. He saw her leaning closer to his face and thought it was innocent enough that she wanted a kiss. He decided to oblige her and closed his eyes only to be met with no lips against his. He opened one eye to see a smirking miko biting her lower lip playfully. "Come on lord fluffy" with this she got up and started to run, sesshomaru liked this new game she called 'tag' it was intriguing and pleased his demon greatly. He would run after he and tag her and watch her feeble attempts at trying to catch him and only let up when she was out of breath and allowed her to tag him. The game was still very entertaining, feeling this join and excitement, someone might mistake him for a pup with his actions. Although it didn't matter to him at the time. For once he wasn't the inu youkai lord with high respect he was only a half demon courting a miko. ' _Stop thinking that way you are lord sesshomaru and are only courting this female until she is of no use anymore'_ as they approached the the cave with the woman's scent. They walked through the damp musty walls to where she was last seen. As they approached they saw only a small ball of light saying the same three words. "Love, respect, cherish" repeating and as they got closer kagome touched the small ball of light and then a it became very bright, turning away from the light he heard a voiced prophet.

 _As time goes on you will come to love one,_

 _One that will thaw a frozen heart._

 _As time goes on you will respect a race,_

 _A race you are made to live._

 _As time goes on you will cherish time,_

 _Time that will come to an end_

Sesshomaru's eyes went wide at the words, the ball disappeared and left an equally stund kagome. The only other thing left was a note.

The power cannot be broken now, only as you find a mate will you revert to your true self.

Kagome's face paled and he seemed to come to the same conclusion that he had, the witch had sent him to her for a reason.


	6. Chapter 6

~disclaimer~ i do not own inuyasha or any of the original characters

 **Kag pov:**

Kagome starred up at sesshomaru who was visibly paled, he looked appalled at the thought and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. The witch intended them to become mates. She saw his face cringe into anger and she ran, knowing if he really wanted to he could catch her but she didn't care. She had come to care for the demon lord. Even thought he had come to care for her too, but it was just a girls dream. What could she had possibly hoped of this? her mind was racing asking too many questions that couldn't be answered but the one question that stood out more than the others was, what now? After her feet ached and her breathing was ragged she started to walk seeing she was very much lost in the forest. She had hopped for some sign of the village but it was hopelessly out of her reach now. Her tears had dried and she felt a numb wash over her. She had come to welcome the feeling, it was the same feeling that she would get after she saw inuyasha run off to kikyou. 'That's probably where he is now, with kikyou' she thought surprisingly with no bitterness. Finding it hard to be mad at her hanyou friend. It seemed foreign and weird not to be mad at him for that but she seemed to come to terms with it. No matter how many times she tried she couldn't separate them so it seemed that it was meant to be. She finally sate against a tree and cried herself to sleep.

 **Sess pov:**

Sesshomaru sat in the cave dumbfounded, she had run away from him. He could smell the fear on her and he could only place it as fear of being his mate. He would not go after her if she was scared of him. He turned in his sitting spot to find the witch sitting again and looking at him. "What do you want with!" "have you decided what you want sesshomaru" he sat very depressed at the actions that had transpired but sat in silence "sesshomaru, would you like me to show you what you desire?" his grunt was the only answer she received as she threw the blue powder into the flames as she had done the few days before. As he watched the fire spark he saw an image come into view, a picture of the very girl that had just left him a few moments ago. His small gasp filled the cave room as the witch spoke. "Your true desire is this woman sesshomaru finally you are seeing love through the hase, it is a true blessing" he looked at the witch and asked her one question "where is she?" she threw a yellow powder into the fire and an image showed her leaning against the tree asleep just as demons sprung her and captured her. The image would have continued but the witch cut it off. "This is her future sesshomaru go!" before she finished her sentence he was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

~disclaimer i do not own inuyasha or any of its original characters~

 **Sess pov:**

Sesshomaru ran at top speed racing toward kagome's scent and the other youkai. He cursed himself for not having all of his demon speed in her time of need, ' **kagome just hang on, i'm coming'**. He picked up his speed and snarled a warning loudly to the youkai that where near,

 **Kag pov:**

Kagome had just started to stir when she heard a loud roar from the distance. She woke with a start and looked around her. She found several red and yellow eyes staring at her from the tree line. Not thinking about it any longer she stood at attention with her bow ready, but when she reached behind her to grab an arrow all she found was an empty quiver. She cursed herself for running away so clumsy and probably dropping her arrows in the process. ' **Why of all times do i have to be clumsy now? Why can't i go one day without being captured or stalked by a youkai?'**. She became panicked as she saw the eyes move closer and heard the snarls. ' **Sesshomaru help!'** she squeezed her eyes shut and prayed to every kami she knew of that she would be alright. In her moment she thought of all the things in life that she would leave behind, her family, her friends: shippo, miroku, sango, and even inuyasha and koga. Then she thought harder and thought about sesshomaru. She thought about all the things they had been together, ' **i really wish i could see him one last time.'.**

 **Sess pov:**

Sesshomaru bust into the clearing to find kagome huddled in fear with 5 youkai around her. He slashed two into dust with his claws and knocked two more down and away from kagome. The last grazed his chest with its claws and sent him flying into a tree. He got up and sliced through one as the other grabbed his back and flung him to the ground next to kagome. Kagome opened her eyes then and put a barrier around them. With them in the barrier it gave sesshomaru time to recover and as she let it down he slashed through the remaining to with his claws. As he collapsed on the forest floor he heard kagome's voice above his heart beat.

 **~later that night~**

Sesshomaru woke in a soft western style bed next to a fire stove in what seemed to be a cabin. He saw kagome tending the fire place and found a large gash on her arm. He jumped up quickly and rushed to her without making a sound. "What happened are you alright" he questioned "ahh! You scared the life out of me! Im fine you should worry about yourself!" "but your arm" he raised it to make his point. She shrugged it off and pointed out to his chest that was bandaged as if to make her point. She offered him a bowl of rabbit soup which he declined. "You need to eat, half demons eat a lot" she pushed it toward him again and if to make her point once again, his stomach growled very loudly. He took the offered soup glumly. "How humiliating" "it isn't humiliating to show basic needs sesshomaru, not tending to them is" he hmphed and took a bite of the soup "this is delightful kagome!" he scarfed it down as if he hasn't ate in years and requested more. She obliged with a smile on her face. Throughout that night they had just sat and talked. Sesshomaru had never done something like this and it amazed him, sesshomaru talked about old battles he had saving the gruesome tales for himself as to not appal her and she told him of things from the future. Things like cameras and tvs all things that were foreign to him. As they sat there he heard her go silent, she stared at her feet and began to go crimson. "What ails you kagome? Do you have a fever?" he pressed his hand to her forehead and felt her normal temperature spike. "What is wrong kagome?" he looked at her with concern until he heard her speak. "Y-you still need a-a mate" he looked shocked again at her. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she huddled into herself more putting her knees up to her chest. "You looked like that in the cave too….am i not good enough?" he only got more baffled at the thought. He saw her start to cry and smelt the salt in the air. He slowly took her hand away from her face and lifted it to his lips and kissed her gently. She looked up in surprise and turned crimson again. "There is no one else id choose to be with then you."


	8. story update

hey guys, i need help coming up with more ideas for this story. i also would like your opinions on the stories make up and if there is anything i can change or add. if you would like me to continue this story (or make others im always up for suggestions) the leave a review and let me know. i am open to both negative and positive information. thanks guy i look forward to seeing your reviews!


End file.
